Prior to reducing the invention to practice I undertook a search of the current literature via the IBM Patent Server which is available on the World Wide Web at ht.//www.IBMPatentServer.com and several search engines, such as "Infoseek" and "Yahoo". These data bases afford access to relevant fields, subjects and patents related to the user's interest. It should be noted that said search was limited to the most recent patents issued over the past 20 years. Using the Boolean technique at the IBM Patent Server, I was able to identify seven (7) patent references to vest-type garments. These are, i) U.S. Pat. No. 05,620,277, Issued in 1997, Titled, Vest Garment with Pivotal Seat Member; ii) U.S. Pat. No. 04,637,076, Issued 1987, Titled, Convertible vest-bag; iii) U.S. Pat. No. 04,827,534, Issued in 1989, Titled, Sun-powered vest; iv) U.S. Pat. No. 04,472,835, Issued in 1984, Titled, Reversible thermal vest garment; v) U.S. Pat. No. 04,261,059, Issued in 1981, Titled, Inclement environment jacket and vest garment; vi) U.S. Pat. No. 05,512,348, Issued in 1996, Titled, Armor with breakaway sewing; and finally, vii) U.S. Pat. No. 05,289,959, Issued in 1994, Titled, Infant Rescue Vest.
I performed several other searches on other data bases in a effort to determine whether my invention might be similar to prior art. I was unable to find any references in any data bases regarding "counter-measure garments" or "counter-counter-measure protective garments", or "interactive protective garments". It is noted that the above references deal with garments which either protect the wearer from weather conditions, or from injuries during sporting activities, or used as a supplemental battery charger as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 04,827,534. None of the cited references teach counter-measure of the assault of an attacker, or anticipate a potential threat by an attacker (with exception of bullet-proof vest), and none of the references teach ejection of projectiles or non-lethal means being incorporated in and used in conjunction with a wearable garment or vest, any of which being capable of thwarting an attack by an actor or protecting the wearer from fatal injury or death with either lethal or less-than-lethal technologies.
In an additional search of the literature I was able to identify a number of different non-lethal technologies. These are now referred to as "LTL's", or, "Less-Than-Lethal Technologies". An excellent description of these technologies can be found at http://www.usafa.af.mil/wing/34edg/airman/suhajd.about.1.htm on the World Wide Web. This is a nine-page document, included herewith as an exhibit. This document was authored by Cadet First Class Joseph M. Suhajda. The article discusses various types of LTL's such as Stun Guns; Flash-Bangs; Plastic Bullets; Bean-Bag Bullets; Pepper Bombs; CS (tear) Gas; "E-Z-4" (a sleeping gas); Xenon-Strobe light (high intensity light which causes temporary blindness); nets; sticky foam; super lubricants; Super Foam (less stick, but immobilizes); and finally, Radio Frequency ("RF") Weapons. A potent RF weapon is a high powered very low frequency ("VLF") modulator that operates in the 20-35 Khz spectrum. This device emits an "acoustic bullet" which can be modulated to cause slight to severe physical discomfort.
A demonstration of a number of LTL's was presented by the DOD under the supervision of the U.S. Marine Development Command at Quantico, Va. on May 3-5, 1999 in conjunction with the University of New Hampshire's Special Projects Division. I attended the three-day seminar in order to better familiarize myself with LTL technologies.